Cuting Loose
by munkfeavor76
Summary: You take one bored chipmunk. Add two brothers and three girls, and a dash of music and blend well. what do have? Well you will just have to read please review.


CUTTING LOOSE

Alvin was sitting in his room listening to music. Suddenly it hit him. He jumped up, started to dance. He just could not help it him self any more. Then with out notice he knocked is lamp over and it hit the floor. Simon came running up stairs to Alvin's room. Alvin was so entranced with the music that he did not notice Simon stuck his in the room. As Alvin danced, he did not notice the door ajar and with out warning he smacked the door right in to side of Simon's face, and Simon sacked his head into the wall and on to the floor.

"Oof' Simon muttered to him self.

Well before you know it, Theodore was coming up stairs with a plate of cookies for his brothers. Theo came up just to see Simon hit his head on the door jam. Theodore walked over tapped him on his shoulder and gave him a worrisome look to Simon. Simon turned around to see his younger brother walked over with a plate of cookies. Theodore looked at his brother, handed him a cookie, and smiled. Then Theo stuck his head ever so briefly to see his brother dancing. Well when Theo seen this he poked Simon in the ribs and nodded his head to enter the room.

As Alvin dance to the beat of the music, he turned to see Theodore and Simon standing in the doorway. They looked at their brother and greeted each other with smiles, and decided to jump in and started to dance with their eldest brother. Alvin walked over to the I-pod dock/ stereo and turned up the music a couple of notches of the volume controls, just enough to get Dave's attention. Al l V V IN! Dave yelled. Nevertheless, Alvin was not listening he wanted Dave to come up and stop him Dave was just going to have to come up to his room.

Dave was walking up the stairs, when he heard the doorbell. I wonder who that could be the thought to him self. When he opened the door, he found the chipeets at the front door.

"Well hello girls"

"Hi Dave are the boys home" Brittany asked.

"Yes they are I was just about to go yell at Alvin about the music, but I think you girls visiting will fix the problem. This will be better if I go with you up stairs," Dave said with a smile on his face. Brittany and her sisters gave each other confused looks.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were still dancing and were really getting in to the song. The chipeets crept up stairs quickly and quietly with Dave in tow, and with the music, it would not be a problem to stay unheard. As the girls approached Alvin's room, they could hear the song that they were playing. Brittany stopped her sisters to chuckle a little. Dave looked at the girls. "What so funny' Dave said.

"They are dancing to-" she started to laugh even harder she almost could not contain her self. "They are listening to "put you records on "by well us "

"Oh 'is all that Dave could say with out laughing.

The girls walked over to the door, stuck their head in to see Alvin dancing around, and dressed kind of like Brittany. Simon dancing and dressed like Jeanette and Theodore like Eleanor. The girls could not contain themselves any longer they busted in to the room laughing and rolling on the floor. All three boys stopped when they herd the girls laughing at them, they started to turn pink as Alvin's shirt. When everyone stopped laughing Brittany looked at Alvin then at her sisters.

"You know if you going to imitate us you might want to dance like us you know" Brittany and her sister got in to position and started to sing and dance. The boys looked at each other ran out of the room and into the bathroom to change into their normal clothes. When they came, back Alvin walked over to the I-pod can decided to change the song Alvin motion to his brother to come over. Theodore looked to see where the girls were. He noticed that they were silting on Alvin's bed. All three was waiting patiently.

"What do you say if we do "in the family with the chipeets" Alvin said looking at his brothers?

"Fine by me" Simon said.

"Me to" Theodore said.

"Alright let's do this"

Alvin looked up and flashed his infamous smile at Brittany. Alvin decided to take the lead.

"We our lives the way it was, we did not to share the spotlight with no one."

The girls noticed what was going on, jumped off the bed, into position and danced. When the song was finished, the boys and girls fell to the bedroom floor and started to laugh uncontrollably. Dave looked over to everyone and said hey I have an should make a music video. The chipmunks and the chipeets looked at each other and started laughing again. "Dave where have you been asleep"? Alvin asked.

**Well I am ok with this one shot. I wanted this to be funny, the ideas rather dried up a little. May be some one can give me some ideas on how to improve this story I might re write this. \ so please makes suggestions. I will see what I can do to improve the story. Please review!**


End file.
